The Gaze of Larex Update
The Gaze of Larex content update for Forsaken World is just around the corner. Let’s have a quick recap of what new stuff should we expect. *Raised lvl cap (70 or 80) *PvP Arenas *New Dungeon *Marriage system *New AFK training area *and according to the team “a truckload of new stuff” Rasing the level cap is obviously good news for all of us. Many have reached the 60 cap already and are eager to once again separate themselves from the rest of the players and shoot for new record heights. But it’s a good thing for all, because more levels mean more things to do and new goals to accomplish (new weapons, gear, etc.) so it basically more fun for all. ---- PvP Arenas. Yes… the Holy Grail of PvP. The places where heroes are made and dreams are shattered. Love it or hate it, in my opinion it is an essential part of any successful MMORPG, so definitely good news. PvP fans will have a chance now to battle it out against quality opponents (3v3 and 6v6 teams), and which is a much more favorable solution then PKing players 20 levels below your character. It’s time to put up or shut up. And if you not a fan of PvP then think about the rewards (blue and purple weapons, gear, jewelry, exclusive mounts and fashion) and you might change your mind. ---- New dungeon. The grand opening of the Ancestral Catacomb where we will face the most grotesque foe in Forsaken World history. So buckle up people! Larex is a nasty peace of work, I mean the whole update patch was named after this boss, so I’m guessing it will wreak havoc on unprepared parties. Plus we will have the Bruten (guardian tribe of the catacombs) to deal with, so should be fun Marriage system. Certainly adds some flavor to the game experience. Not sure if I will take advantage of this features. I do have commitment issues, but if we look it that way, a virtual marriage has its advantages. Should be easy to get annulled – if the wife keeps nagging you just go AFK – if your husband comes online hammered, after drinking beer for 8 hours strait, no need to hide in the attic just switch realms – stuff like that. So it might be a good alternative for conflict packed real life relationships. Just keep in mind, some matchups are bound to raise some eyebrows, as the example on the cutely disturbing image of the big bad Stonedude and the little innocent dwarf lolly walking down the aisle should indicate. ---- New AFK training area. No more cramped together character at training locations in Freedom Harbor, we will have a whole new area now for AFK training. It means no more lagging around the training bunch, which is a good thing. And on top of this each faction will have its own nice training area, so you can be in a better place while you not there (if this make sense). Of course it not just that, it’s a fully self-sufficient map with healers, merchants, group hunting activities, etc. Let’s drop a truckload of stuff on top of these, and I think we will have some serious fun to look forward to. ( Source of Information - http://forsakenworldhq.com/ ) Provided By Salpic.